Pure Mirage Pretty Cure!
'' is the sequel to Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure created by Cure Believe. It will begin airing February 8, 2015, airing around the same time as Fresh Clovers Pretty Cure! Plot One year after Taika has been defeated, the girls go back to their daily lives, not knowing a new villain is trying to take over the Earth. At the same time, a transfer student named Hana Kotoba joins Cherry's class. When the Cures first meet Kuroi, the new villain, a miracle happens. A new mascot, Jewel, is born and chooses Kotoba to become a Pretty Cure. She joins the team as Cure Nature Mirage, much to the surprise of the other Cures. With five Cures as a team, the Mirage Cures are back in action again! Later on, a nine year old is introduced by the name of Aki Tsuchi and, at the same time, Kuroi has the power to revive Taika. When Jewel meets Tsuchi, she suspects her as a Pretty Cure and later joins the group as Cure Earth Mirage. With six Cures and another seventh Cure later on, they will protect the Earth and defeat Kuroi and the newly revived Taika! Characters Pretty Cures is a 15 year old student who attends Sakura Middle/High School and is the leader of the series. Although she can be energetic in sports, she doesn't study well, and usually gets low grades in school, which also lead to not wanting to make many friends due to her only interest being in sports. Her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Blossom Mirage '''and her theme color is scarlet. is a 14 year old student who attends the same classes as Cherry. Daisy likes to hang out with her friends while shopping and doesn't care about school. This was all she liked because she thought it was important, but later learned that it isn't the most important part of life. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. is a 15 year old student, just like Cherry, who attends the same classes as Cherry and Daisy. She appeared as a transfer student who liked to stay quiet, despite her name being Sunny. When she first became a Pretty Cure, she made friends with Cherry and Daisy. Her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Sunshine Mirage '''and her theme color is dark yellow. is the oldest in the season at 18 years old. In her past, she tried to defend the Mirage Kingdom because she was the princess. She gets upset very often through this memory, but is helped by the other girls, especially Cherry and Kotoba. Her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Moonlight Mirage '''and her theme colors are silver and dark purple. is a mysterious 13 year old appearing in this season. She first joins Cherry's class at Sakura Middle/High School. When the Cures are in battle, Kotoba meets a newborn mascot named Jewel and can transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Nature Mirage and her theme color is dark green. is a 9 year old that, like Kotoba, appears in this season. Not much is known until Jewel meets her. When she believes Tsuchi could be a Pretty Cure, Tsuchi immediately accepts. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Earth Mirage and her theme color is orange. , used with permission from Cure Shabon, is a 14 year old attending Cherry's classes. When she was younger, she was in an accident that made her unable to speak which is sometimes made fun about, but in Cure form, her voice is healed. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Inferno Mirage and her theme color is red. Mascots is Cherry's mascot. Hana acts as the oldest of the mascots in this series and ends her sentences with "~hana!" is Daisy's mascot. Miracle acts as Hana's younger sister and ends her sentences with "~kuru!" is Sunny's mascot. Bright seems to have a relationship with Miracle and ends his sentences with "~bu!" is Rose's mascot. Kira is truly the oldest mascot in this series and ends his sentences with "~kira!" is Kotoba and Tsuchi's mascot. Jewel is the newborn mascot and ends her sentences with "~ju!" is Dandelion's mascot. He always relies on his partner and ends his sentences with "~rea!" Villains is the main villain of this season. His goal is to take over the residents of planet Earth and later becomes Cure Blossom Mirage's main rival. Later, he revives Taika so he will not be the only villain. is Kuroi's ally in this season. She had destroyed Mirage Kingdom and was later killed. When she was revived, she allied with Kuroi. She and Cure Moonlight Mirage are still main rivals, but their relationship has strengthened. is the monster of the day, created by a person's black Mirage Soul. They are similar to Jikochuus from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and appeared in Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. The name means "black heart". Items Mirage Module - This is the item Cherry, Daisy, and Kotoba use to transform by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Shining Mirage Module - This is the item Sunny uses to transform. The name fits her theme accurately, but she transforms the same way by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Super Mirage Module '- This is the item Rose uses to transform. The title "super" is given because she has had more experience and is a princess, but she transforms the same way by shouting, ''"Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" '''Bright Mirage Module - This is the item Tsuchi uses to transform. She is the youngest Cure so her module has a different name, but she transforms the same way by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Flaming Mirage Module - This is the item Dandelion uses to transform. Like Sunny, the name fits her theme, but she does not transform the same way because she can't speak. Mirage Baton '''- This is the item used for purification attacks by all the Cures. Each baton has its own color to represent the theme color of the respective Cure. '''Rainbow Mirage Compact - This is the item all seven Cures use to transform into their Rainbow Mirage Cures form and allows them to perform Rainbow Mirage Light Reflection. Trivia *''Pure Mirage Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth season, after Splash Star, Yes, and Yes GoGo, to have a Ganbalance de Dance ending. *This season contains the youngest and oldest active Cures, Aki Tsuchi/Cure Earth Mirage (9 years old) and Tsukikage Rose/Cure Moonlight Mirage (18 years old as of this season) Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sequels Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe